


Meeting in the Café

by cjeddsworldfreak



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Heated Kissing, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Romance, Violence, no smut but almost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjeddsworldfreak/pseuds/cjeddsworldfreak
Summary: Tom works in a café and meets Tord. They fall in love.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 5





	Meeting in the Café

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know shit about coffees. I don't drink coffee, I don't like it. But I wan't to taste Starbucks some day. We just don't have any Starbucks shops here- The point is, that I don't know anything about coffees, or cafés, so there might be wrong information. You can correct me.

Tom finishes the mess a previous customer had made. The customer ordered coffee, Tom brought it to her, and then she just dropped it on the floor, and walked out. Tom was furious. Why would somebody do that? He had almost ran out to teach her a lesson, but Edd had held him back.

Tom threw the paper towel in the trash, and walked behind the counter, and washed his hands.   
“I still can’t believe she did that! If she ever comes back, I swear the Jehovah, I will fucking rip her head off!!” Tom yelled. He wasn’t the type to forgive people easily.

“Jeez, calm down. She just spilled the coffee, it’s not that big of a deal. Yes, it was really disrespectful, I agree with you on that one, but don’t get caught up in small things like that. It could’ve been worse, and we have had worse things happen,” Edd tried getting Tom to calm down.

Tom took a deep breath and nodded. He knew Edd was right, and he had to learn to manage his anger.   
“Fine, I’ll try not to rip her head off if she comes back. I can’t gueárantee I won’t do it, tho,” Tom says, making Edd sigh.

They hear the bell that's on the door ring, signaling that someone came in the café. Edd went to take the order from the customer, while Tom was organizing stuff on the shelves. Soon Edd came to tell the customer’s order to Tom. Tom was usually the one making the coffees, since most of the regular customers, and even Edd, thought that he made the best coffees.

“He ordered an Espresso Macchiato,” Edd told him. Tom nodded and started making the coffee. After the coffee was ready, he picked the coffee up, and started walking to the customer waiting at one of the tables. The customer was wearing a red hoodie. He had the hood on, and was looking down at his phone, so Tom couldn’t see his face, but he could make out that he had caramel hair.

“Here’s your coffee,” Tom places the small cup of coffee in front of the customer. The customer turns off his phone and looks up at Tom. Tom felt his face heat up a little. He was cute.  
“Thank you,” the customer said, and then looked down at the coffee. He had an accent.  
“Y-You’re welcome!” Tom starts walking back to behind the counter.

Edd notices the light pink on Tom’s cheeks and smirks. He’d also heard Tom’s stutter from earlier while talking to the customer.  
“It seems like someone might’ve gotten a new crush,” Edd said so that the customer wouldn’t hear.  
“Oh, shut up Edd… It’s nothing like that,” Tom growls, but then looks at the customer from behind the counter. Edd chuckled.

“Don’t try hiding it from me. I can clearly see it,” Edd said and leaned on the counter. Edd and Tom have been friends for the whole 3 years they’ve been working in the café, so he could read Tom easily, plus he was good at reading people anyway. 

Tom sighs and comes next to Edd, also leaning on the counter, head on his hands looking at the customer.  
“I hate how I can’t keep anything as a secret from you,” Tom complained and laughed a little.  
“So??” Edd asks and similes.  
“I dunno! I- He’s just cute and… And he also has an accent, that I think sounds hot,” he mumbled the last part. “Shit, this sounds weird… I’ve just only met this guy, and-” Tom covers his face with his hands.

“Hey, it’s not weird. I also once in school fell in love with someone I had just met. That’s how I met my boyfriend,” Edd tells him.   
“Wait, really?” Tom looked at Edd, who nodded.  
“Matt had just changed to our school, and he asked me to help him navigate around the school,”

Tom nodded and then frowned.  
“But I have no chance to get with this guy. For him I’m just a waiter in a café, and I’ll probably never see him again.  
“You don’t know that. He will probably come back here to buy coffee. Your coffee is delicious after all,” Edd reassured Tom.

“Yea, hopefully…” Tom stands up straight.  
The customer then finally gets up and leaves. Tom goes back to organize the shelves, while Edd goes to get the empty cup from the table. Edd also sees a folded paper on the table. It had writing on it, reading ‘For Tom’. Edd smiled and picked it up. He then walks back to the counter.  
“Hey Tom! The customer left something for you!” Tom turned to look at Edd confused.  
“What…?” Edd then threw the paper to Tom, who catched it.

Tom looked at it for a sec wondering how the customer had known his name, but then remembered that he had a name tag, which read his name. Tom unfolds the paper and blinks in surprise. It had a phone number.  
“What is it?”Edd asks and runs next to Tom to see. He gasped when he saw the phone number, and then grinned.

“Congratulations Tom, you’ve got his phone number!” Edd squealed. Tom was also grinning..  
“Holy shit-” Tom said and just sat on the floor. He was shocked. Why would a random customer give him his phone number? Did he also like him? 

But then he stopped smiling.  
“But what if this is a prank, and it’s not actually his number?” Tom asked, and looked up at Edd.  
“Well there’s only one way to find out,” Edd shrugged. Tom nodded and took out his phone, typing in the number. He clicked the message button, and stood up from the floor.

“What should I say?” Tom asked Edd  
“Just say that you found this number from the table, or something,” Tom started typing. He was kinda nervous. He wrote: “Hey, I found this number from the table of the café, and it said it was for me.” and then he clicked send.

**Author's Note:**

> There's 1009 words, which is a lot for me. Usually I can barely write 800 words lol


End file.
